The Change
by LissaHuff
Summary: This story is what would have happened if they changed someone else, a girl, into a vampire, and joined the Cullens and that vampire liked Edward.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, and I do NOT own any of the Twilight books, *sigh***

**

* * *

**

Prologue

:

"There is a new member to the Cullen family?!" I screamed at him.

"Yes, she was dieing and Carlisle couldn't help but change her." He told me gently not wanting be to yell at him again.

"You guys won't change me, even though I have almost died tons of times, but then you willy nilly change her into a vampire?!" I said at the point of crying.

"We had to! She was in a really serious car accident, and the only way to let her live was to make her a vampire! Did want her to die?!" He said starting to yell back at me.

Oh, gosh is it really coming out like that? "No, no, no,… no. It is coming out wrong, it's just that since you changed her, and you don't want to change me it kind of seems like you don't want me to be a Cullen…" I said a lot quieter trailing of.

"How could you think that could be it? I love you. I will never stop loving you. That is why I can not ruin your soul." He told be surprised that I would make that assumption .

Then I knew that I was being completely ridiculous, this was going to be fine. Maybe the new girl might actually be kind of cool.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I do NOT own any of the Twilight book, much as I may want it... not gonna happen.**

Edward said that I couldn't come over and meet her for a month. It was for my own safety, her eyes are really red right now, but I wanted to see her so badly. I wanted to be quick friends with her like I was with Alice. I wonder what she looked like. Obviously she didn't go to our school, or everyone would have known what she looked like. She was moving to Forks today, but she was hit by a car. They brought her to the hospital at the point of dying, if Carlisle didn't change her, she would have been dead in a couple of minutes.

When I got to school the next morning, I sat down next to Edward. There were a few minutes before class began so I began talking to Edward. "Can I see her now?"

He turned around, "Not yet, but have some patience. This is for your own safety. I don't want to put you in any chance of danger. But soon, I promise."

I sighed, "Fine." I dragged out the `n'.

I asked Edward if he was going to come over when he walked me to my truck. "In about thirty minutes." He told me.

"Why?" Edward always came over.

"Don't worry. It is just thirty tiny minutes." He let out his golden eyes that I get lost into.

"Uh, yeah, okay." I said, trying to get _something_ out of my mouth.

"See you in a while." He bent down and kissed me before I could say anything and left.

Dang ability to make me distracted. I guess I will just have to wait. I drove home wondering what Edward was doing. Was something wrong? I _will_ find this out. I am making that a demand, because the last time something was wrong and he wouldn't tell me… well we all get the picture. Maybe nothing was wrong maybe I am just psyching myself out. But what if I am not? No Bella! Do not jump to conclusions.

The whole ride home I was arguing with myself if something was bad or if it wasn't. Edwards Volvo was already there. So much for the thirty minutes he said it would be. He could have saved me all that stress. Edward was sitting on the porch waiting for me, "I have good news!"

What could it be? I asked, "And what would that be?"

Still very excited he told me, "You can come meet Niobe!" Niobe was the newest Cullen member, if I haven't already mentioned it.

So excitedly I yelled out, "Seriously?! Finally! I have been waiting for too long let's go!"

I ran to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. He was surprised, "I would have thought you would want to go in your truck."

Wasting time talking about cars, let's go man! "Too slow!" I hurried him.

We started driving, and for once, even though I begged him many times before to go slower and he always goes faster, he goes slowly today! Today, when I want him to go fast! This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**I hope you like my first chapter!!! Sorry it was not very long.... Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Authors note

**Dear readers, **

**I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in months! I have been busy, and working on other stories. Really, I am so super sorry. I don't know if I am going to finish it, I want to but I have writers block on that story, it would help me so much if you gave me ideas! Thanks much -Lissa**


End file.
